Tell me your
by BuringBright222
Summary: The team gets into a bit of a fix. Trying out a new writing style. Rated for undertones.
1. Chapter 1

**I sort of read a story about everyone being forced to tell their personal info and such. I wanted to try my hand at it!**

**I hope this is amusing and original in content. Imagine this about a week after Loud and Clear.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

Nightwing was reading a book on the couch in the Hall of Justice. As he flipped the page slowly, Blue Beetle walked in yawning loudly. Blue stopped suddenly and stared at Nightwing.

"Hi." Nightwing said.

"Are you just reading?" Blue asked. Nightwing nodded.

"What are you reading?" Impulse, who was following Blue asked. They both found it weird to just see someone like Nightwing just sitting and reading.

"Yeah." Nightwing replied.

"Nightwing, you didn't answer our question." Bart said.

"Make sure Conner said it ok." Nightwing said, turning the page. Bart and Blue just stared. Wally and Conner came in next.

'What do I have to say is ok?" Conner asked.

"We asked him what book he is reading." Bart said. Conner looked at Nightwing. Nightwing was taking up the whole couch with his long legs.

"Nightwing." Conner called.

"Don't let the Flashes eat everything." Nightwing said. Another page turned. Wally began to laugh. Conner had a look of shock on his face.

'He must really like that book." Jaime said. Bart nodded, also beginning to laugh. Wally walked up to Nightwing and yanked away the book. Nightwing reacted immediately.

"Hey!" He said standing up to his knees, one hand on the book. "Give back KF!" Wally laughed.

"Nope! When you read nothing in the world makes since." Wally said.

"I was in the middle of a battle!" Nightwing growled. Wally, who was taller and kept the book just out of reach checked the title of the book.

"The Hobbit eh? I hear it's good." Wally reached back to keep the book out of Nightwing's reach. Nightwing leaned foreword more and began to actually stand on the couch.

"No feet on the furniture." Wally scolded. Nightwing smiled and the observers saw Wally pale. "What re you doing Nightwing?" Wally said quickly. Nightwing put a hand on Wally's chest and purred in his friends hear.

"Hey, why don't you give me my book back?" The observers dropped their jaws in shock. Wally tried to take a step back, but Nightwing anticipated that. With a graceful movement, Nightwing swung up over the couch and wrapped his legs around Wally's waist.

"D-dude!" Wally stuttered. Nightwing reached up and plucked his book from Wally's hands. Nightwing traced a heart on Wally's chest. Nightwing dropped off his friend and said seductively,

"Was that so hard?" Nightwing than turned to his team. "Hey! What's up?" He then went back to the couch and sat on it. "Need anything?"

"Nightwing you scared them." Red Robin said. Red Robin's sudden appearance shocked the other team members out of their shock.

"Dude! That was so over the line!" Wally exclaimed. Nightwing looked at his friend, with feigned innocence said,

"Didn't you like it?" Wally's face was redder than his hair.

"Oh, you are so going to get it!" Wally yelled. The speedster raced around and once again stole Nightwing's book.

"Hey!" Nightwing yelled. The four by-standers were now caught in the middle of a ninja vs speedster battle. When Flash and Batman stepped through the zeta tube, Nightwing had tripped Wally and had him pinned on his stomach. The two mentors and the people that came in behind them stared.

"Give me my book!" Nightwing said. Wally twisted trying to unseat Nightwing who was on his stomach.

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Wally!"

"NEVER!"

"Boys." The two guys looked up to see half the team snickering and the other half trying to hide it. Wonder Woman was the one who had spoken.

"Hey Diana." Nightwing said, completely at ease with the situation. Batman looked at the bystanders: Bart, Jaime, R. Robin and Conner.

"Um… Wally took Nightwing's book, Nightwing got it back and Wally took it again." Conner said, still not sure what had happened in the last two minutes.

"What book?" Batman asked. Everyone stared at him.

"The Hobbit." Nightwing answered.

"Good book." More stares of astonishment. Wally whimpered.

"Nightwing, I think you've abused Wally enough today." Red Robin said laughing. Wally's face was red again and Nightwing laughed. Nightwing got off of Wally and helped his friend up. Batgirl, Zatanna, and Cassie gave the boys suspicious looks.

"I think I'm scarred for life." Bart said. Barry gave Nightwing a bemused glance. Nightwing shrugged.

"He didn't have to watch." Nightwing said.

"What did you do?" Dina asked, fearing the answer.

"I got my book back." Nightwing yanked the book from Wally's hands and went back to the couch, trying once again to read it in peace.

"Let's all view the tapes later." The females said to each other. Wally's face was still red.

The heroes were all doing their own thing when it happened. One peaceful minute they were doing whatever, the next they were in a grassy field, on their backs in simple white button up shirts and black slacks.

"This can't be good." Zatanna said.

**I hope that this is a more relaxed story.**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This story will probably move quickly.**

**I do make references to past stories… sorry if you don't understand. I don't think you'll need to read the past stories if you don't want to.**

**Enjoy!**

Roy awoke with his hand holding… Jade! Why was she here? Roy looked around and saw everyone had awoken at once. He also noticed…

"Why won't you let go of my hand?" Jade asked. Roy looked at her.

"I can't." He said. He tickled his daughter's nose and the girl giggles, getting everyone's attention.

"Roy. Why is Cheshire here?" Ollie asked. Roy felt the disapproving stare.

"Um…"

'Dada!" his daughter said.

"Yeah…" Ollie tried to cross his arms, but his right hand was stuck to Dina's left.

"What?" Then Batman sat up. Everyone's identity was covered with dark, heavy sunglasses. Most people were actually shocked to see his hand was attached to a very attractive woman with dark hair. The woman sat up too.

"You're Catwoman!" Dina said. Now Batman got the suspicious glares.

"Where are we?" Catwoman asked, try to separate her hand from Batman's. Then a young girl next to Catwoman sat up.

"Mommy, daddy, where are we?"

"Hush Helena. I'm trying to figure that out." Catwoman said to the 8 year old girl.

"Batman…" Clark said, even though his own hand was attached to Lois Lane. Megan sat up with her hand stuck onto Conner's. Lagon wasn't there. In fact, the only people there were those in the Hall of Justice last anyone could recall. Nightwing sat up grabbing his head.

"Oh, that hurt." He looked at everyone around and who was attached to who and burst out laughing. Wally sat up with his hand connected to the new villainess, Huntress.

"Wally!" everyone called out. Nightwing was too busy laughing, but people know began to guess why people were attached to others. Batgirl sat up. She took in everything and frowned. Bart and Jaime looked around along with the other non-attached people.

"Where are we?" Robin asked. Red Robin shrugged.

"Strange, I don't see my mom." Robin said. More stares towards Batman.

"I do believe that this connection thing is connecting people who are in active relationships." Batman said.

"That doesn't help your case." Nightwing laughed. Flash and Iris sat up too.

"Nightwing, shut up!" Wally said.

"Wally, who is she!" Barry demanded. Cheshire glared at Wally too.

"Um… Um…." Wally was at a lost for words. He looked to Nightwing for help, but Nightwing was to busy laughing.

"Sorry, sorry." Nightwing tried to control himself, but was failing at it.

"I'm glad you're entertained Nightwing!" A high, childish voice said. Nightwing sobered up right as the voice started. In fact, Nightwing looked on guard. There was a flash of light and Klarion the Witch Boy was hanging off of Nightwing's neck.

"Hey!" Nightwing stood up, but only succeeded in picking up the small boy. "Get off!" Nightwing said, trying to pull off the annoying prick.

The members of YJ who remembered the trip to Russia a few years back understood why Nightwing wanted Klarion off of him.

"Why? You're warm!" Klarion purred. Batman stood up and the Bat family was suddenly on guard. Klarion tightened his hold on Nightwing's neck so Nightwing began to choke. Everyone stood up now, ready to fight. Some how, Nightwing couldn't Shake Klarion.

"I'll make you guys a deal… Play truth or dare with me, or I get Nightwing!" Batman growled. Klarion pulled tighter on Nightwing's throat. Nightwing was having a hard time standing now. A large tawny cat with black spots came up behind him and push against the backs of Nightwing's knees. Nightwing fell down with out a way to catch himself. Just before hitting the ground, Klarion disappeared into a red hole and Nightwing hit the ground with an umph.

"Nightwing!" Batgirl called. Klarion then appeared on Nightwing's stomach, facing the angry mobs of heroes.

"Well? If you play long enough, I'll let you all go." Klarion seemed sincere.

"What's the catch Klarion!" Zatanna demanded. Klarion rolled his cat-slit eyes.

"None. I'm just bored and I missed Nightwing." Nightwing at the moment was staring into the jaws of a large cat.

"We'll play." Superman said. Batman nodded in agreement. Klarion smiled.

"Yeah! Ok. These are the rules:

I say what the truth or dare

Everyone has to do it." Klarion smiled and looked Wally.

"Before we start, can you get off of me?" Nightwing asked. Klarion sighed and got off of Nightwing's stomach. Nightwing sat up and Klarion sat right in his lap.

"Hey!" Nightwing started.

"Nightwing, it would be in your best interest to just play along." Everyone looked up to see axes hanging over their heads. Nightwing didn't show further protest. He was glad that Klarion had a least stayed in the body of a 13 year old.

"You, Flash Kid, truth or dare?" Klarion asked.

"Truth." Wally didn't want to risk Nightwing's health by correcting the kid.

"Goodie! This is for everyone holding someone's hand! What is your current state of relationship of the person you are connected to? You, Flash and pretty lady." Flash glared at Klarion.

"_Iris_ and I are married." Klarion yawned.

"Boring. Next."

"Black Canary and I are engaged." GA answered. Klarion gestured for the next couple to go.

"Lois and I are dating." Superman said. Lois smiled and leaned into Superman.

"Uh, Cheshire and I are married." Roy said. The glare he got from GA made him blush.

"Oh. Forbidden love! So last centaury." Klarion yawned again.

"Uh, Huntress and I are dating?" Wally said nervously. The girls who had known Artemis glared daggers at Wally. "Ok, there is a huge misunderstanding here." Wally said. Huntress tried to speak, but couldn't. Klarion giggled.

"Finally it gets interesting!" Klarion finally turned to Batman.

"Catwoman and I are having and affair."

"Again." Catwoman added with a laugh. Raised eyebrows were all around the group.

"Um, Conner and I broke up. We aren't in a relationship." Megan said. Klarion looked at her.

"Hmm, lingering feeling than?" he suggested, his hands reach back and messing with Nightwing's hair. Nightwing look ticked off.

"But if they were lingering feeling than-" Zatanna caught herself.

"What?" Klarion teased, pulling harder on Nightwing's head.

"Are you trying to make me prematurely bald?" Nightwing demanded. Klarion sighed and suddenly Nightwing's hair was long, just like it had been about a year ago.

"Oh I hated your hair being that length." Various people said. Nightwing sighed. Klarion just played with the longer locks, braiding and fish-tailing the ebony hair.

"Ok, Superman over there, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Superman wanted to not embarrass or cause lack of trust throughout the team any further.

"Oh! I like you. Oh, partner up! Cut the wrist of the person you are partnered with!"

"Klarion!" Batman growled. He had a protective arm around Helena's shoulders.

"Oh, whoops, better get rid of those pesky toddlers!" Everyone who was under 10 disappeared.

"Where are they!" Roy yelled. The care for his daughter was evident.

"Um, with that one guy Batman knows, Agent A?" Batman took a calming breath. Roy saw this a relaxed a little bit.

"Ok, partner up!"

The Robin's partnered up. People holding hands partnered up. Zatanna and Batgirl partnered up. Cassie and Rocket partnered up, and finally Bart and Jaime were partners. Wonder Woman looked around. She had no partner, but neither did Nightwing. She was about to go over to him when Klarion hissed.

"Nope! You'll have to cut yourself!" Wonder Woman glared at the young witch.

Klarion held a knife in his hand and Nightwing's wrist in the other.

"Do I get to return the favor?" Nightwing asked kindly. Klarion laughed.

"Nope!"

"Masochist."

"Thank you!"

Everyone gently drew the sharp knives they had been provided with, over their partner's skin. The cuts just barely bled, and hardly hurt. Of course Klarion wasn't as nice. Klarion just pulled the knife across and the blood spilled over the cut.

"Klarion." Batman growled. Klarion laughed.

"Next! Batman, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Batman growled.

"I dare everyone to remove one article of clothing!" Klarion laughed.

"Pervert!" Yelled the girls. Klarion just shrugged. The guys just took off the cotton button up shirts they wore. The girls were all looking at each other. The guys all closed their eyes and the girls quickly removed an under garment, but kept the shirts and black slacks on.

"You stupid perverted, creepy…" Zatanna muttered angrily towards Klarion. Klarion smiled, but was a little busy staring at Nightwing's overly fit body.

"Please can we just move on?" Nightwing said embarrassment evident in his voice. It wasn't because of his developed and toned body, but because of the scars on this perfect body. Everyone was sort of staring at them.

"Dude, stop playing with meat grinders." Wally said.

"Shut up kid mouth!" The dark0haired girl said, hitting Wally upside the head. The YJ team members recognized the tone of voice used and the phrase.

"Fine. You, Zatanna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh goody! Everyone, what is your secret I.D?"

**OHHH!**

**Will Batman and everyone tell there I.D.s?**

**Look forward to the next section!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**I made a mistake in my last chapter. Huntress is supposed to be Tigress. I'll be using the correct name from now on.**

**Enjoy!**

The air went heavy.

"No." Batman said. Klarion frowned.

"Why not?"

"That won't happen."

"Are you sure you want to say that?" Klarion had a devilish light in his eye. Nightwing stiffened. Megan could sense that the tone of voice Klarion used was connected to bad memories. Klarion walked behind Nightwing and wrapped his arms around Nightwing neck lightly. Nightwing tensed, ready to jump away at a moments notice.

"I will not, nor will any of my protégés give their I.D.s." Batman said coolly. Klarion smiled.

"I hoped you would say that!" Klarion shoved Nightwing down so Nightwing was on his back. Nightwing rolled to the side and stood up, just to get drenched by a random torrent of water.

"Where?" Nightwing was unable to finish his sentence because the water sprayed again.

"Nightwing!" everyone called out. Klarion laughed. Batman tired to stand up, nut was unable to.

"Klarion, stop this!" Batman ordered. Klarion just laughed as the torrent of water knocked Nightwing down to Klarion's feet. The blood from the cut on his wrist was watery and seeping into the earth. The water stopped.

"Play my game." Klarion's voice was dangerous." Nightwing tried to get air into his lungs and to not shiver too violently.

"So not…"

"Asterous!" Klarion said happily. Right before The captive's eyes Klarion became a 17 year-old and held Nightwing tightly. Nightwing tried to get out of the super strong arms that held him. Klarion just laughed.

"Later love, later." Batman growled and relented.

"Fine." Klarion raised and eyebrow and a towel appeared on Nightwing's shoulders. Klarion also let go and sat just next to Nightwing, back in his 13 year old body.

"Let's start with Zatanna."

"I'm Zatanna Zatara."

"I'm M'gan M'rozz"

"Superman's Clone, Conner Kent."

"Jaime Reyes. Blue Beelte.

"Bart Allen, Impulse."

"Barry Allen, Flash."

"Iris Allen."

"Lois Lane."

"Clark Kent, Superman."

"Roy Harper's clone. Red Arrow."

"Jade Crook. Cheshire."

"Oliver Queen. Green Arrow."

"Dina Queen, at least that was going to be my name next week. Black Canary."

"Wally West. Kid Flash."

"Artemis Crook, Artemis and Tigress." Artemis said, removing a necklace. The shocked silence became angry glares at Nightwing.

"Diana. Wonder Woman."

"Barbra Gordan, Batgirl."

"Silena Kyle. Catwoman."

"Helena Wayne. I'm gonna be a hero someday!"

"Wayne eh?" Klarion smiled.

"Bruce Wayne. Batman." Batman growled, but the name was hard to miss. Klarion laughed. Anyone present who didn't already know, knew now.

"Damian Wayne. Robin."

"Tim Drake. Not actually adopted by Bruce or anything. Red Robin."

"Dick Grayson-Wayne." Nightwing said, just as angrily as Batman had. It probably had some thing to do with the fact that Klarion was now on his shoulders.

"Oh, like the orphan acrobat?" Klarion said.

"Yes."

"Oh! Goody! No wonder you're so flexible! I wonder, does it help in bed Barbra?" Barbra's face was red, and Nightwing really did flip Klarion off this time.

"Just shut up and let us go!" Nightwing said his voice dangerous. Klarion laughed.

"Busted." Klarion said. Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"Are you still bored?" Nightwing asked, picking Klarion up by the collar. Klarion smiled.

"Yup!" Nightwing looked at everyone present and whispered something angrily in Klarion's ear.

"Finally! Of course! Bye everyone, thank you for playing!"

"Wait, Nightwing!" called out Barbra when Klarion snapped and everyone found themselves in the lounge of the Hall of Justice. They all blinked.

"Did something just happen?" Megan asked. She then smelled something burning and ran back to the kitchen. Everyone else looked around, and felt like something had just happened. Wally saw The Hobbit unattended on the couch.

"Something had to have happened; Nightwing doesn't leave his books just lying around." Wally said, feeling oddly worried. Zatanna sniffed her sleeve.

"Some heavy magic has been used." She said. Just then a bright light appeared and Nightwing fell onto the couch.

"Nightwing!" Wally said.

"Man, gotta hate Klarion." Nightwing growled.

"What? Klarion did something to you?" Everyone was worried now. Nightwing looked at them strangely.

"You guys don't remember?" Nightwing said. Every exchanged glances. Nightwing looked down and seemed to notice he was back in his black jean and red sweatshirt.

"I think something happened at least." Nightwing looked up and saw Wally had his book.

"Wally, please return my book."

"No, you have to tell what happened!"

"Klarion made us all play truth or dare. Then I said I'd play alone with him if he let you guys go, then I spent three freak'n hours being chased by a creep in some twisted version of freeze tag where if you were frozen you had sing a song and let the other person kiss your cheek, I am not in the mood for this argument!" Nightwing growled. Wally gave Nightwing the book.

"Thank you. I lied about the kiss." Nightwing said opening the book. This time Batman took the book.

"Hey!" Nightwing had his knees on the couch and was reachign up trying to get the book."

"Wow, I really don't want to see where this is going." Wally said. Wally, Superboy, Red Robin, Bart, and Jaime all recognized the scene. The girls who were going to check the video watch with rapt attention.

"We do not lie to get what we want." Batman scolded. Nightwing frowned.

"But I'm at the part where Smog is giving Bilbo the riddles!" Nightwing said, reaching for the book. Superman walked by and stood next to Batman.

"Give him his book." The super said. Nightwing took the momentary distraction to swing up and wrap his legs around Superman. He spun onto Superman's broad back, and jumping off the shoulders, plucked the book from Batman. Superman just stood there in shock.

"Was I just used as a jungle gym?" Superman asked.

"You get used to it." Batman replied as Nightwing made him self comfortable in the rafters, where he was less likely to be bothered.

"Smog gets killed when an arrow pierces the one spot in his stomach that isn't armored. Batman said as he exited via the zeta tubes. Where Batman was a moment before a book comes flying, just missing him.


End file.
